Are we more?
by angelaura615
Summary: this is mainly a j/r fic but mayb some L/L stuff 2 i mite make flash forwards if u guys think its a good idea well im really bad at summarys so this is horible but o well
1. noticed

I smiled back toward Jess.  
  
LaTeR as I lie on my bed~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****...well I certainly knew it wasn't what I felt for Dean. I mean he's a sweet guy, and he's certainly not ugly, but I don't want to spend all my time with him like I do with. Jess.***  
  
BaCk at Luke's~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not like him." I pretended to think out loud to see what he would say.  
  
"I know." ***Could figuring guys out be any more difficult! I wanted a REACTION***  
  
"I'm glad." ***So much for the whole subtle hints thing***  
  
"Rory, are you going to." he trailed off afraid to speak the name.  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Uh, ok. I'll see you later."  
  
So I set off to do the impossible. Break up with the boy who loved me. This could be a toughie. So I walked to Doose's Market where I knew Dean was on lunch break. I walked over.  
  
"Dean we need"  
  
"to talk, I no. Just what I was thinking too."  
  
" Oh, good," as I breathed a sigh of relief. ***Maybe this won't be so bad***  
  
"Rory, I don't want you hanging out with Jess." He explained. ***Then again may this will be horrible***  
  
"Dean, Jess is my friend."  
  
"Rory. You really think that I am going to believe that Jess is just a friend?!"  
  
"YES, I do!" ***Well we're friends for now at least***  
  
"Rory." ***I can't take this anymore***  
  
"I need some coffee Dean. I'll talk to you later." ***I've gotta stop using COFFEE to solve my problems.***  
  
But, for now that's all I could think of so I headed for Luke's because I deserved the best coffee in the world after that, or I think I could deal with a talk with Jess. Actually, that would probably be even better.  
  
"BYE!" he yelled because I had already turned around to leave.  
  
At LuKe'S~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in and looked around.  
  
Kirk seemed to be talking to himself in the corner. My mom was sitting in from of me and didn't notice me come in.  
  
"Hi," I looked at my mom who was already engage in a conversation with Luke, probably thoroughly enjoying the annoyance she was causing. *** Will they just go out already?!?! ***  
  
Kirk was now singing to the tune of "I'm a little teapot". I looked over and he said, "It calms me down." As if that explained it. *** That poor, poor man. yet he's quite amusing in his own, sad little way.***  
  
"Hey, hun!" mom finally responded all chipper, not a good match to my dejected mood. "What's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"You know that I'll get it out of you eventually." I think she was trying to cheer me up. *** It didn't work***  
  
"Is Jess here?"  
  
"You don't even care about your own MOTHER anymore!!" and she tried her amateur acting skills at an obvious sniffle.  
  
I looked in the direction of Luke.  
  
"He's upstairs."  
  
"Can I," I hoped.  
  
"Ya, go 'head"  
  
I ran the first few stairs until I was out of site, then slowed down thinking that I would be alone in an apartment with him. Then I thought a little more and decided that I definitely wouldn't mind. But still, I cautiously knocked on the door waiting for a response.  
  
"YA." Jess yelled, sounding far away.  
  
I walked in and looked around but didn't see him. So I walked in. I went towards the room that I knew was planning to belong to Jess after it was all fixed up. I looked in and there he was. Apparently he had just showered because he was midway through finding a shirt from his closet. ***WOAH***  
  
"Um hi. oh sorry."  
  
"It's alrite." He seemed to forget about that shirt.  
  
"I talked to him."  
  
"And."  
  
"And it went all wrong."  
  
"Care to explain?" he questioned.  
  
All in one breath I answered, "Well, I said that we needed 2 talk and he said we did and he said I couldn't talk to u and I said that u were my friend and he said we weren't just friends and I said we were and I got mad and said that I needed coffee but I really I just needed you." ***aww man look what happens when I talk to fast***  
  
a/n hey I no this chapter wasn't as long but it was j/ the perfect place to end. j/ so u will keep on reading! I live 4 reviews so please review!! Purplemartian I think I made jess acting out of character to show how different he is around Rory for a little explanation. THANX sooooo much 4 the reviews. I didn't think I was the writer type but mayb I was wrong. :-D 


	2. choices

I smiled back toward Jess.  
  
LaTeR as I lie on my bed~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****...well I certainly knew it wasn't what I felt for Dean. I mean he's a sweet guy, and he's certainly not ugly, but I don't want to spend all my time with him like I do with. Jess.***  
  
BaCk at Luke's~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not like him." I pretended to think out loud to see what he would say.  
  
"I know." ***Could figuring guys out be any more difficult! I wanted a REACTION***  
  
"I'm glad." ***So much for the whole subtle hints thing***  
  
"Rory, are you going to." he trailed off afraid to speak the name.  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Uh, ok. I'll see you later."  
  
So I set off to do the impossible. Break up with the boy who loved me. This could be a toughie. So I walked to Doose's Market where I knew Dean was on lunch break. I walked over.  
  
"Dean we need"  
  
"to talk, I no. Just what I was thinking too."  
  
" Oh, good," as I breathed a sigh of relief. ***Maybe this won't be so bad***  
  
"Rory, I don't want you hanging out with Jess." He explained. ***Then again may this will be horrible***  
  
"Dean, Jess is my friend."  
  
"Rory. You really think that I am going to believe that Jess is just a friend?!"  
  
"YES, I do!" ***Well we're friends for now at least***  
  
"Rory." ***I can't take this anymore***  
  
"I need some coffee Dean. I'll talk to you later." ***I've gotta stop using COFFEE to solve my problems.***  
  
But, for now that's all I could think of so I headed for Luke's because I deserved the best coffee in the world after that, or I think I could deal with a talk with Jess. Actually, that would probably be even better.  
  
"BYE!" he yelled because I had already turned around to leave.  
  
At LuKe'S~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in and looked around.  
  
Kirk seemed to be talking to himself in the corner. My mom was sitting in from of me and didn't notice me come in.  
  
"Hi," I looked at my mom who was already engage in a conversation with Luke, probably thoroughly enjoying the annoyance she was causing. *** Will they just go out already?!?! ***  
  
Kirk was now singing to the tune of "I'm a little teapot". I looked over and he said, "It calms me down." As if that explained it. *** That poor, poor man. yet he's quite amusing in his own, sad little way.***  
  
"Hey, hun!" mom finally responded all chipper, not a good match to my dejected mood. "What's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"You know that I'll get it out of you eventually." I think she was trying to cheer me up. *** It didn't work***  
  
"Is Jess here?"  
  
"You don't even care about your own MOTHER anymore!!" and she tried her amateur acting skills at an obvious sniffle.  
  
I looked in the direction of Luke.  
  
"He's upstairs."  
  
"Can I," I hoped.  
  
"Ya, go 'head"  
  
I ran the first few stairs until I was out of site, then slowed down thinking that I would be alone in an apartment with him. Then I thought a little more and decided that I definitely wouldn't mind. But still, I cautiously knocked on the door waiting for a response.  
  
"YA." Jess yelled, sounding far away.  
  
I walked in and looked around but didn't see him. So I walked in. I went towards the room that I knew was planning to belong to Jess after it was all fixed up. I looked in and there he was. Apparently he had just showered because he was midway through finding a shirt from his closet. ***WOAH***  
  
"Um hi. oh sorry."  
  
"It's alrite." He seemed to forget about that shirt.  
  
"I talked to him."  
  
"And."  
  
"And it went all wrong."  
  
"Care to explain?" he questioned.  
  
All in one breath I answered, "Well, I said that we needed 2 talk and he said we did and he said I couldn't talk to u and I said that u were my friend and he said we weren't just friends and I said we were and I got mad and said that I needed coffee but I really I just needed you." ***aww man look what happens when I talk to fast***  
  
a/n hey I no this chapter wasn't as long but it was j/ the perfect place to end. j/ so u will keep on reading! I live 4 reviews so please review!! Purplemartian I think I made jess acting out of character to show how different he is around Rory for a little explanation. THANX sooooo much 4 the reviews. I didn't think I was the writer type but mayb I was wrong. :-D 


End file.
